diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Trapper
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper |barrel = Launcher (1) |id = 38}} |the equivalent| }} The is one of the five Upgrade choices of the Trapper that are available at Level 45. It was added on July 18th, 2016, and was named later that day. It does not further upgrade. Design The Mega Trapper features a circular body and a larger version of the Launcher. When upgraded to, the Mega Trapper decreases the Reload but increases the size and strength of the Traps significantly. Technical *Traps are much larger but are proportionally weaker to knockback. They are also 2.56 times as durable as a normal trap. *Firing rate is heavily decreased in comparison to the Trapper. *Fires with more recoil than the Trapper but much less than the Destroyer. Strategy *Strong Against: Other Trapper Classes if played right, Machine Guns, melee classes, Penta Shots and Spread Shots. *Weak Against: Assassin classes, Hunter classes, Destroyer classes, concentrated DPS classes such as the Triplet, Gunner classes, Streamliner, and Factory. As the Mega Trapper *Similar tactics to that of the Destroyer are effective and used mainly at short range. If the player encounters a mobile class such as the Tri-Angle or Booster, they have to predict the movements of the enemy and place Traps according to the predicted locations of the enemy. *The Mega Trapper (and other Trapper classes), if used correctly, can be major counters to the Penta Shot and the Spread Shot. When the opponent shoots toward them, the player can approach the opponent with Auto Fire on. The Mega Traps completely block the opponent’s spread bullets (assuming bullet stats are maxed), and once close enough, the Mega Traps can collide with the opponent, thus killing them. *The Mega Trapper is also capable of barging open trap walls of other Trapper classes, thus destroying the defense of the opponent. However, Trapper classes that have some other way of defense like the Auto Trapper (Auto Turret), Gunner Trapper (two Gunner Barrels), or the Overtrapper (Drones), are harder to destroy. *The Mega Trapper dominates the Maze mode. Its Traps are large enough that they can completely block tunnels. Remembering this technique is important especially in defensive scenarios, like when a Mega Trapper gets cornered by an enemy, or when trying to lock down an area. *This tank is also effective in the Domination and MothershipMothership was removed, however. modes, as it can hide behind the Mothership or Dominator, and build a strong wall to protect it, due to the large Traps and the lack of Movement Speed of the Mothership/Dominator. *It must be remembered that, like all Trappers, the Mega Trapper is a primarily defensive tank, and must be used as such. The ideal Game Mode for this tank is a team mode (for mid-field bases, or fortifying the Pentagon Nest), or Maze (for trapping enemies). Against The Mega Trapper *All players must stay away from the Mega Trapper and its Mega Traps. Body Damage classes will not survive, so Smasher and Tri-Angle classes have to retreat on sight. *The Mega Trapper uses strong and dangerous Traps to attack and defend. However, its traps are also weaker to knockback and the tank's Reload reduced. The player can take advantage of this by using a concentrated DPS (Damage Per Second) tank like the Triplet, Streamliner, or Gunner classes. The player has to pressure the Mega Trapper constantly by shooting through holes in the Trap wall, thus killing the opponent through attrition. **The Factory can use the same strategies while attacking from multiple angles at once, destroying traps when necessary. *The Assassin and Hunter branches are also surprisingly effective against Mega Trappers since they can sneak bullets through the Mega Trap wall holes. An opponent would be too busy trying to patch any holes in the wall and would be susceptible to being flanked. *The Destroyer can usually defeat the Mega Trapper since it outclasses the Mega Trapper offensively with higher damage bullets and increased mobility, enabling it to wear down the Mega Trapper's defense and eventually destroy it. Trivia *This was one of the 5 tanks added in the July 18th 2016 Update. *As of that update, it is the second Upgrade of the Trapper with a name, the first being the Tri-Trapper. *Many players compare this tank to the Destroyer, due to it also being a larger version of an existing tank. Gallery Mega Trapper Traps.png|A Mega Trapper and its Traps MegaTrapper.png|A Mega Trapper fighting with a Spike Footnotes Category:Diep.io